Falso
by Claypollo
Summary: Una sonrisa falsa. Como las risas que compartían. Falsas. Como el entusiasmo que ponía contándole su día. Falso. Como el sentimiento de amor que le demostraba cada día. Era falso. Todo era falso. / Knightley x Simon... O algo así.


\- **¡El presidente no ha dejado de darme la enhorabuena! ¿Sabes? ¡Creo que incluso me van a ascender!**  
Hablaba. Y hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba. Nunca se callaba. Le daba igual su vida. Le daban igual sus logros. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasarle. De hecho, prefería que dejase de vivir. Simple y llanamente. Era su culpa. Era todo su culpa. Jamás, jamás iba a poder perdonarle. Y sentía como poco a poco su mente se rompía más y más. Como iba aguantando menos y menos y menos y menos y...  
- **¿Simon? Te noto algo raro hoy. ¿Estás bien?**  
\- **¿Hm? Oh. Sí.**  
Y pronto... Iba a explotar.

Como siempre había acabado en la casa de ese tipo a cenar. En algún momento se había vuelto una desagradable costumbre. Su olor... Se quedaba pegado a él durante horas cuando salía de ahí. Le daban ganas de arrancarse la piel a tirones cada vez que volvía al circo, pero se conformaba con darse largas y consistentes duchas.  
Hoy había preparado de postre tarta de plátano. Su favorita. Sabía que Horace la había hecho especialmente para él, y que habría empleado mucho tiempo en la cocina sabiendo lo desastre que es. Por eso... Por eso se negó a comerla.  
- **Lo siento. Comí mucho a la hora de merendar. Estoy totalmente lleno. Es imposibleimposibleimposible comerme esto ahora.**  
\- **... Oh.**  
Decepción. Genuina tristeza en su rostro. Era difícil no sonreír. No pudo evitarlo cuando Knightley se giró para guardar el plato en la nevera. Pero no era suficiente. No era bueno. Hacerle sufrir se sentía bien un rato, pero rápidamente empezaba a arderle por dentro. Por eso tenía que acabar con esta amistad de una vez por todas. Tenía que acabar con él. Tenía que acabar su venganza.

\- **¿Qué hacemos?**  
Knightley se tiró en el sofá, encendiendose un cigarro. Odiaba el olor a tabaco. Odiaba esa sonrisilla que le estaba dedicando. Odiaba esas manos que le señalaban que se sentara a su lado. De verdad, de verdad lo odiaba.  
\- **Lo que tú quieras está bien.**  
Una sonrisa falsa. Como las risas que compartían. Falsas. Como el entusiasmo que ponía contándole su día. Falso. Como el sentimiento de amor que le demostraba cada día. Era falso. Todo era falso.  
Knightley interrumpió sus pensamientos. Le estaba acariciando el pelo. Odiaba que le tocaran el pelo. Hoy parecía distante. Más que otras veces. No iba a preguntarle por qué. No le interesaba. A pesar de que se dijo eso a sí mismo, se sorprendió cuando las palabras salieron automáticamente de sus labios.  
- **¿Estás bien?**  
¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué le estaba preguntado? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad estaba empezando a perder la cabeza? Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería arrancarse la boca, pero lo único que hizo fue cubrírsela con ambas manos como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.  
\- **Estoy... Bueno... Le he estado dando vueltas a algo.**  
\- **Oh.**  
Es todo lo que respondió.  
\- **No se si te acordarás... Um... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? Hace 18 años.**  
- **¿Qué?**  
Se le escapó. Su voz natural. Una mezcla de confusión y asco en su tono. Horace lo miraba directamente pero no parecía sorprendido. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Había visto a través de él? ¿Entendía acaso el sentimiento de odio y asco que le provocaba?  
\- **Es... Es una tontería. Déjalo.**  
El tema se disipó tan rápido como había salido, y Horace se puso en pie de inmediato para apagar su cigarrillo y quizás para no tener que verle la cara. Simon se quedó ahí. Confuso. No lo entendía. No entendía que pretendía ese idiota.

Se hizo tarde. Knightley le ofreció quedarse a dormir, y Simon aceptó. A veces se quedaba. No podía definir como sería su relación con Horace a ojos de los demás, pero solía decir que eran grandes amigos. Sabía de los sentimientos de Horace. Y sabía que le hacia mucho daño cuando decía esas cosas. Era maravilloso, y de alguna forma le dolía casi tanto como a él.  
En cuestión de minutos Knightley estaba dormido, con un muy despierto Simon tumbado a su lado.  
No entendía qué estaría pasando por su cabeza cuando soltó el tema de hace 18 años. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía no acordarse? ¿De cómo lo retuvo en ese coche hasta casi morir? ¿De cómo arruinó su vida?  
La ira lo llenaba por dentro. No podía. No iba a aguantar más. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Quería acabar con él.  
Se subió encima de Knightley, que respiraba pausadamente. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, con la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Lentamente sus manos pálidas y finas lo agarraron del cuello, y cerraron suave pero firmemente. Ya está. Lo había conseguido. Sólo tenía que apretar. Apretar con toda la fuerza que había estado acumulando durante esos 18 largos años. Apretar con toda la ira que sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Apretar. Apretar. Apretar. Y apretar hasta que sus manos no dieran más de sí.  
\- **... ¿Simon...?**  
Entonces... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil?  
Las manos de Horace volvieron a recorrer su cabello, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho.  
\- **Es... Imposible... Imposibleimposibleimposible...** -Murmuró entre sollozos.  
Knightley no lo entendía del todo. Pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que su mejor amigo se calmara. Se incorporó, le dio un abrazo y dejó que llorase todo lo que tenía que llorar en sus brazos.

Era definitivamente... Imposible...  
Entonces... Si era imposible matarlo con sus propias manos...  
Solo tenia que encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera.


End file.
